halofandomcom-20200222-history
First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song/Quotes
''Terminals/Halo 3'' All of the Librarian's quotes from the Halo 3 Terminals Terminal One * Categorization has sped since the improvements were announced, but there are many hurdles. The indexing of sentient species may have irreversible effects on the surviving insentient species. We will have extinction events and irreparable environmental harm on at least 18 worlds. Current projections estimate post-archival cataclysm on as many as 31 worlds. The paucity of sentience has been a blessing in this regard. * Would that it were my choice. I have committed to this course because it’s the right thing to do. We no longer have the manpower or materiel to excise remedial measures at a planetary level. I certainly can’t justify using the measure to save my own skin when there are still so many innocents to protect and index. * We have no time to spare, Didact. Every vessel we can fill, we send to the Ark. I dare not cease the mission. Not now, not until I’ve done all I can. Each one of these souls is finite and precious. * And I’m close. * Close to saving them all. Terminal Two * I’m close to finishing the task. The indexing and the archival processes are as complete as I can hope for. If we wait longer, we risk catastrophe. The thing has already destroyed every colony on my side of the line. * Please. Activate the Array. * The Mantle. You still hold to that tale after all that has happened? After this thing has consumed a million worlds? * Can’t you see? Belief in the Mantle sealed our doom! Weakened our protectorates, bred dependence and sloth. Our Guardianship has stripped those we would keep safe of any capacity for self-defense! * Were we such noble Guardians when we drew our line and abandoned billions to the parasite? * And what about us, Didact? We’ve been irresistible and immovable for too long. Maybe it’s our turn to give. Terminal Three * Are you insane? Would you risk every life in the galaxy for this transparently futile plan? Have you learned nothing in these last years[?]? The thing will laugh at your efforts! * Do not let your concern for my welfare commit you to this suicidal scheme! * Something is wrong! It’s moving away! At night I can see it – flitting shadows – black against the stars. Thousands of ships! Not spiralling outward, but heading for the line! This is the tipping point, Didact. It's no longer feeding. * It’s coming for you. * I’ve remotely destroyed our Keyships. A security measure. Without them I cannot reach the Ark. But neither then can the thing. * I'm trapped. On a beautiful, empty world. Its inhabitants have been safely indexed, every single one of them. They’re special - well worth the effort it took to build one final gateway, even at this late hour. * This may be our last communication. I’m begging you. Fire the Array. Light the weapon, and let it be done. Terminal Six * My work is done. The portal is inactive, and I’ve begun the burial measures. Soon there’ll be nothing but sand and rock and normal ferrite signatures. * You should see the mountain that watches over it. A beautiful thing - a snowcapped sentinel. That’s where I will spend what time is left to me. * Did I tell you? I built a garden. The earth is so rich. A seed falls and a tree sprouts or a flower blooms. There’s so much...potential. We knew this was a special place because of them, but unless you’ve been here, you can’t know. * It’s Eden. * I have to stop transmitting. The thing is listening. Its dead are babbling - laughing through every channel they can find. * Be proud. The Mind claims victory, yet it still doesn't suspect. You’ve outwitted it, my love. And now you can destroy it. * But you cannot save me. Halo 4 Reclaimer * I am what remains of the Forerunner, once known as the Librarian. My memories were retained to assist humanity on their path to the Mantle. Though sadly, that plan is now at risk. The Didact is leaving Requiem. Soon. You must not allow it." * He seeks this - the Composer. A device which will allow him to finally contain the greatest enemy ever faced by the Forerunners. You. Mankind spread into the stars with an unexpected, desperate violence. Entire systems fell, before the Didact's Warrior-Servants rose to halt the aggression. When the Didact finally exhausted the humans, after a millennia, his sentence was severe. We had no way of knowing that the Forerunners were not your only enemy. Humanity hadn't been expanding. They were running. Weakened from our conflict, we were no match for the parasite which pursued you. The Forerunners made plans for a final, great journey. But the Didact refused to yield our Mantle of Responsibility. He would save all life in the galaxy... at a cost. In the Forerunners' quest for transcendence, the Composer had been intended to bridge the organic and digital realms. It would have made us immortal. But its results soured. The stored personalities fragmented, and our attempts to return them into biological states created only abominations. The Flood only assimilated living tissue. The Composer would provide the Didact his solution… and his revenge. * They were only the beginning. He would have encrypted your entire race if we had not removed the Composer from his care and imprisoned him here. Reclaimer, when I indexed mankind for repopulation, I hid seeds from the Didact. Seeds, which would lead to eventualities. Your physical evolution. Your combat skin. Even your ancilla, Cortana. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning. * Reclaimer! The genesong I placed within you contains many gifts, including an immunity to the Composer. But it must be unlocked. Terminals/Halo 4 Terminal 1 - War * Our enemies move deeper into our territory with abandon. They must be eradicated. * All our plans have been torn asunder. * Already there? You knew the Master Builder would side with you. * No. I would rather we spend our night out here. There will be fighting enough in the days ahead. Terminal 1 - Lord of Admirals * War is your realm, Didact. Not mine. * You march to this war, facing foes that, while always aggressive, were never so aggressive as they are now. Terminal 3 - Charum Hakkor * Justice is reducing their genetics in such short generations from a space-faring race to... this? * If not for their encounter with the Flood, their gene-plan could have surpassed our own. They could have someday held the Mantle of Responsibility. * Yes, the Mantle is ours, and we hold it so tight, even in death we shall hold it still. Terminal 4 - Flood * My Lifeworkers are investigating, but I believe the humans were never attacking us. * The humans were acting as caretakers, pruning away planets so that this infection would not spread. * Husband... Terminal 5 - Knights * My Lifeworkers have made plans for the reseeding of humanity, and of all life after the Halos are fired. * My husband has a different opinion on what steps to take against the Flood. Terminal 6 - Justice * They were to be safe here. I ensured they would rise once more; better than before. * You do not face me in person after your deceit! * Move the other humans to safety. Ensure the security of their index samples; they must finish what we have failed to do. * To stop my husband's madness. Terminal 7 - Cryptum * My dear husband... I know your crimes; I have found forgiveness. I know your reasons; I understand them. I know you, perhaps better than you could ever hope to know yourself. I ask you... forgive my transgressions. * Like yourself, all I have done, I have done for the greater good. * Our time as the galaxy's caretakers is passed. The Flood have overrun us. In the days to come, the Halo rings will fire, eradicating the Flood - and all other life, for a time. * I have worked hard to index all species in known space. When the time comes, these indexes will open, and once more, the galaxy will breathe and grow... Blood will pump, life will claw its way out of the oceans and through the mud. Babes will be born, grow old under the warmth of a thousand suns... * Civilizations will rise in our stead, and our job as caretakers will at last bear fruit. Until then, I leave you here, my love. The only living thing in this galaxy, sealed safely away. * Spend these ages ahead of you in meditation on your choices. When you wake, you will find the humans. * I have ensured that they will grow strong and vibrant... They will be our rightful heirs. * Their gene plan dictates that the galaxy will be theirs to care for by then. I beg of you... * Find the strength to help them learn from our mistakes. And my husband? Let them teach you as well. Please. Category:Quotes